


A State of Emergency

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Glee [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Glee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962682





	A State of Emergency

During a rainy day, Alex sets up his new camera in time to talk with his adoptive sister Josephine (Shantel VanSanten), however he's interrupted when two men inform Carter and Veronica that she was killed in action, shocking and horrifying them. After receiving the news, they begin to mourn over their now deceased daughter. Later, Rachel waits on Alex so they could talk, however she becomes impatient and upset, just as she asks Emma if she's talked to him recently. Meanwhile, a new student arrives and introduces herself as Jessica Michaels (Alexa Bliss). Figgins gives her a class schedule and tells her about glee club. Afterwards, Emma worries about her nephew and decides to call him, just when Will appears in her office. She tells him, Alex hasn't shown up to school, which is the first time. Alex later arrives to school with his head lowered, just when Puck and Mercedes ambush him. He tells them about Josephine and they comfort him.


End file.
